


You can't lock me

by tigragrece



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Kudos: 28





	You can't lock me

Shao Fei can't believe he is having one fight with Tang Yi because of his job and the fa T that he gets injured a lot.

"You know it's my job, it's part of the job, I'm used to be injured I was injured before I have met you why not it's bothering you"

"Because we are together and you are mine and I love you and I don't want to lose you"

"I know but.."

"If I could I would tell you to stop this work and stay my hubby at home but I can't do that"

Shao Fei was a little angry and say "You can't lock me, except in bed during the night I let you handcuff me"

"I Know" says Tian Yi with one smirk thinking about the last time.

"I would stalk you and be here to protect you"

Then Shao Fei push Tian Yi and punch his stomach and he is in verge of crying and say "You think that would be better, no your idiot I could lose you and I don't want that"

Tian Yi rub the hair of Shao Fei and say "You know how I'm feeling now about you"

Tian Yi kiss Shao Fei "I don't want to lose you, you are my lover"

"I know, but I promise I will be fine and I have said to you that you will not lose me and I plan to stay with you forever," says Shao Fei with a big smile

He kiss Tian Yi then he said "Please let me show how much I love you"


End file.
